Super Waluigi Land
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Waluigi is doing particularly nothing, so he decides to go off on a grand adventure across the Mushroom Kingdom, triumphing over the evil forces of boredom!
1. Chapter 1

**Super Waluigi Land**

By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Well, here's something quite simple and enjoyable for y'all. A nice little adventure in the good ol' fashioned two dimensional platforming aspect starring Waluigi. Why? Because Waluigi is the living incarnation of awesome, that's why. AND WE NEED MORE FANFICS WITH WALUIGI IN IT, ANYWAY. So... enjoy!

Disclaimer: Waluigi and anything else that pops up in this story belongs to Nintendo, with original created content belonging to Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus.

* * *

One particular beautiful day in the middle of nowhere on the fine planet of Earth, Waluigi was taking his usual morning walk, humming to himself as he had absolutely nothing of interest to do. This just so happened to spark him, making him stop in the middle of the dirt path, which was located in your typical generic grassy meadows, rubbing his chin as he questioned where he was.

"Hmm..." Before Waluigi got a word into his own adventure, a large, green Kritter ran straight towards Waluigi. The Kritter rammed Waluigi, flattening him like a pancake as he continued running without stopping.

"Heh...heh... gotta keep running..." The Kritter gasped as he rubbed his forehead and continued, running surprisingly fast for a Kremling.

Waluigi grumbled as he got up and popped himself back to normal, growling as he turned to his right and watched the Kritter head towards the western direction. He shook his right fist with rage, proclaiming, "No one hinders Waluigi and gets away with it!" And thus, began his new journey - an exciting, platforming adventure to beat the living daylights out of the Kritter that knocked him down and flattened him.


	2. Chapter 2

Waluigi dashed as fast as he could on the dirt paved road that spreaded amongst the green, grassy meadows, running right past the several walking, purple-colored Eggplantmen that were merrily strolling along. Waluigi noticed a few vegetables sticking out, and he grabbed a turnip from the ground, chucking it at an Eggplantman steadily approaching. He then spotted a pile of purple eggplants nearby, running towards them and eating them one by one, eggplants being Waluigi's favorite food. Waluigi then got back up, after being replenished by the nutrition the eggplants provided, and headed back on the main path, spinning around with his Waluigi Whirl and sending the incoming Eggplantmen into the air, pressing forward as they came crashing down into the ground, splattering into pieces.

Waluigi noticed several gold coins on the path, as well as the standard ? block. He bashed the ? blocks and grabbed as much coins as he could while also stuffing the coins on the path into his overalls pocket, grinning as he enjoyed being greedy. Waluigi continued on, kicking some of the Eggplantmen out of his way as he was determined to get his revenge. After going through roughly three miles of the grassy meadows, he stopped to see the tropical jungle that was looming over the meadows within the west. As Waluigi ran towards the tropical jungle in hope of searching for the Kritter that flattened him, he was rudely greeted by a giant, orange colored version of the Eggplantman, which had two antennas on top of its shaped head.

Waluigi growled as he got into a fighting pose and ran towards the Giant Eggplantman, which was no taller than Waluigi (by comparrision, the normal Eggplantmen are half of Waluigi's size). Waluigi jumped onto the Giant Eggplantman and started pounding on its chest, with not much avail. The Giant Eggplantman got annoyed as he picked up Waluigi and tossed him away, before chucking several orange eggplants at Waluigi. Waluigi grabbed the orange eggplants and ate them, getting out his trusty whip to destroy the Eggplantman. After a few whacks from the whip, The Giant Eggplantman split into several pieces of eggplant. While being tempting, Waluigi favored of passing it aside as he entered into the jungle, placing his whip away as he knew it would come to use sooner.


	3. Chapter 3

Waluigi found himself deep in a perplexing tropical jungle, filled with poisonous traps, carnivorous plants, and vine gardens as far as the eye can see. Waluigi began to climb up a tree, grabbing the grassy vine that hung from it. He began swinging as he jumped into the air, grabbing the vine that was close by. He continued swinging from vine to vine as he quickly glanced down, to see the hungry Piranha Plants snapping up at it. Waluigi cackled as he swung with ease, landing on the branch of a lumbering tree as he spotted the vine gardens that were spreaded amongst the jungle.

Waluigi aimed specifically at the center of a clear spot, diving straight into it as he stumbled into the ground. He popped his head out of the moist mud as he looked up, being surrounded by red and green vines. Waluigi took in a quick breath of air as he ran straight into the garden, pushing his way through the pointy vines, that fractured his body. However, Waluigi managed to resist the pain as he continued on with no holding back, snapping the vines that were in his way. Finally, he found himself back in the jungle, grabbing the plentiful eggplant that were on the ground and chucking them at the snapping Piranha Plants, knocking them out cold.

Waluigi continued to push his way past the shrubs and bushes, seeing a nice view of a beautiful, sandy beach. Waluigi ran towards the view, knowing that the exit was close, when a giant yellow colored Eggplantman suddenly popped out of the ground and halted Waluigi's progress, being even bigger than the first Giant Eggplantman. This Larger Eggplantman was three inches taller than Waluigi, and more sturdy than his early relative. Waluigi began using his Waluigi Whirl to daze the creature, but it grabbed Waluigi and smashed him onto the ground, stepping on him like a bug. Waluigi moaned as he was flattened again, getting back into shape and tossing his remaining eggplants at the Larger Eggplant. The Larger Eggplant laughed it off as he grabbed Waluigi and smacked him into a nearby tree several times, confusing Waluigi as he then chucked the purple clad plumber into the air like a lifeless doll. Waluigi quickly snapped out of it as he aimed at the Larger Eggplantman and whirled around, hitting spot on the target as he pointed downwards. The Larger Eggplantman moaned in pain as he rubbed his head, allowing Waluigi to take out his whip and whack the boss's legs several times, whacking them off of his body. The Larger Eggplantman bellowed in pain as he fell backwards, splattering into pieces of eggplant. Waluigi laughed victoriously as he placed away his trusty whip, heading to the sandy beach to continue his pursuit, as well as hopefully getting a nice tan on the way.


	4. Chapter 4

Waluigi made his way onto the sandy beach, looking around to see the foot prints of the Kritter he was chasing. He turned to his right, and looked down, grinning as he rubbed his hands together and followed the prints closely. Waluigi quickly darted across the sandy beach, picking up the crabs that were scuttling in his way and eating them alive as he continued on with his strange adventure. Waluigi kicked up the sand that was getting on his orange shoes, ignoring the cries of the annoying seagulls that flew above him as Waluigi performed his Waluigi Whirl attack, picking up several of the things and creatures on the beach and chucking them into the air without a care as Waluigi got closer and closer to the nearby cavern.

As Waluigi prepared to enter into the cavern, the largest of the gigantic Eggplantman popped up, being red-colored, probably the oldest of the brotherhood. Waluigi rolled his eyes as he began whirling around the Largest Eggplantman using his Waluigi Whirl technique, confusing the Largest Eggplantman as it toppled on his back, trying to desperately get back up as Waluigi started stomping on the creature, weakening it greatly with little to no effort as he laughed. He then screamed victoriously as he jumped into the air and smacked down on the Largest Eggplant, bursting it into several juicy pieces as Waluigi did his crotch chop victory, grabbing the pieces of broken eggplant and eating them with delight as he rubbed his mouth and headed straightforward into the cavern, his vow to get revenge only strenghtened.

Waluigi entered the cave warily, glancing to his left and right to see if anything would pounce on him. As he gotten deeper and deeper, the entrance to the cavern was closed up by a small quake, a large boulder falling right in to fill up the spot. Waluigi carefully progressed as he tried not to trip down, the downward path being rocky and bumpy. He crossed many dangerous boundaries that were blocked by the Eggplantmen, but using his cunning mind, Waluigi knocked them out unconscious. He quickly found the exit, and headed out the cavern, intruiged that there was no boss fight this time.


	5. Chapter 5

Waluigi sighed of relief as he made it back outside of the cavern, breathing in the fresh air that greatly welcomed him. He was noticably within range of a tall, mechanical castle, that provided to be the only sight within the generic grassy plains. Tucking his purple cap and preparing himself for his revenge, Waluigi strolled towards the entrance to the mechanical castle, breaking down the door with a swift kick as he walked right in, shocked to only see that the inside was just one floor. He looked up, to see the same Kritter he was chasing all along muttering quietly to himself as he was on a wooden plank that was hovering fifteen feet above the floor.

"Those lousy bums... they'll never reach me here..." He chuckled as he rubbed his hands together, turning around and scratching his head as he noticed Waluigi glaring right at him. "Eh? Who the heck are you?" He sighed as he shook his head, shrugging. "No matter. I'll just kick you out and get on with it."

Waluigi shook with rage as he pointed at the Kritter angrily, proclaiming, "You! I'm Waluigi, and I'm here for my revenge! Prepare to have your butt kicked, you reptilian reject!"

The Kritter sighed as he jumped off the board and barrel rolled right into Waluigi, knocking him down. Waluigi screamed as he was grabbed by the legs, chucked towards the outside. Waluigi, however, would not have that, as he began doing his Waluigi Whirl technique, whirling right into the mechanical castle and flinging the Kritter into the air, before swimming upwards and spinning around himself, kicking the Kritter in the face at every given opportunity as he then grabbed the Kritter around the neck and smashed him down into the earth. The Kritter moaned in pain as he was stepped on several times, unable to fight for himself as Waluigi grabbed him by the tail and started smashing him several times onto the floor to both the left and right, before kicking the Kritter up into the air, before finally grabbing the kritter and doing a body slam on the ground, kicking the Kritter into the back of the mechanical castle, knocking the reptilian foe unconscious with ease.

Waluigi chuckled as he had the Kritter knocked out, tieing him up in several ropes he had stuffed in his overall pockets. A job well done, Waluigi turned around and started to head back the way he came, when suddenly, he was pulled up into the air, trapped within a net as two strange figures popped out of the bushes nearby.

"A-ha! We finally got you, you pestering sight!" Shouted a purple-colored, slightly taller than usual Eggplantman, who was wearing a light brown vest and wearing an adventure hat on his head, with no pants.

"Now that you're trapped, there's nothing you can do about it!" The slightly smaller than usual, yellow-colored Eggplantman added, who was wearing an orange vest and a pair of yellow-green shorts.

The taller Eggplantman laughed, patting the shorter Eggplantman on the head. "A job well done, won't you say, laddie? Let's take in this loser and report back to base."

The shorter Eggplantman nodded in agreement. "Aye, let's just go and..." He took one look up, to see Waluigi in the net instead of the Kritter. "Um... chief, we sorta have a little problem here..."

"What's wrong?" The taller Eggplantman asked as he then looked up, to see the trapped Waluigi, who was doing his best to try and break free. "Uh... oh dear."

The shorter Eggplantman rubbed the back of his head, turning his head around to see the unconscious Kritter in the mechanical castle. "If our guy is right here, then who's the guy in the net...?"

The taller Eggplantman rubbed his chin, before shrugging, deciding, "Bleh, it doesn't matter. Let's just blow this joint and have this joker handled!"

"Yeah! Good call on, chief! Let's go back to headquarters!" The shorter Eggplantman agreed as he saluted, running into the mechanical castle and grabbing the unconscious Kritter and dashing out.

As the two Eggplantmen left with the unconscious tied up Kritter in their hands, the mechanical castle finally broke down as it was reduced to rubble. Waluigi somehow managed to come out fine as he got out, glaring as the two figures headed towards the eastern direction.

"Grrr! They'll pay, all three of them!" Waluigi hissed as he shook his fist in the air, pointing towards the eastern direction, "I'll let them have a head start, and then, BOOM! Waluigi comes and wreck the day! Ha ha ha!" And with that, he ran after the two figures as his new adventure continued...


End file.
